What is the greatest common factor of $16$ and $2$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(16, 2) = {?}$
Explanation: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $16$ and $2$ The factors of $16$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ $8$ , and $16$ The factors of $2$ are $1$ and $2$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $16$ and $2$ is $2$. $\operatorname{gcf}(16, 2) = 2$